


A Thousand Stars

by starrypoe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypoe/pseuds/starrypoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story that goes through the life of little Ben Solo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night

Leia knocks gently on the door to little Ben's room, she hears a little bit of stirring followed by some giggles. Leia smiles to herself as she opens the door. When the door was open wide enough to see in just as she suspected Han and Ben were under one of his blankets reading a bedtime story. Leia leans against the doorframe and listens to Han read Ben the story.

"Then the little bear wandered all through the woods looking for something to eat. Finally the little bear..."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"Why is the little bear all alone looking for food? Why can't he just fix food like we do?"

Han smiles and ruffles Ben's hair "well because bears can't just fix food like we can. They are wild animals and..." 

Leia interrupts them by coughing loudly "eehhemmm."

Han laughs and pretends to whisper softly, "I think your mother found us." Han pulls the blanket back revealing a smiling Leia to them both.

"Sorry love I know you don't like me keeping him up late, I just wanted to read him a story." 

Leia smiles "I know, but It's time for bed Ben. One of these days your father will learn how important sleep is for his little boy."

Ben groans, "mom, i'm not a little boy! I'm grown!"

Han shakes his head and smiles "Oh, Ben you have a lot to learn." He picks up the book and kisses his son's head. "Sweet dreams" Leia gives Han a look as he passes her in the doorway. Leia walks over to the bedside and bends down so she was eye level with her son. "I know you hate going to bed Ben but I promise nothing is going to happen to you." Bens lower lip starts to quiver "b-b-b-but he scares me mom." Leia feels her heart sink and she pulls Ben into a hug "I know sweetheart, I know." She kisses his forehead gently and stands back up. She pulls the covers back so Ben could snuggle in and once he was in she covers him up tightly. 

"Goodnight Ben." 

Ben whispers "goodnight mom." 

Leia leaves Ben's room and shuts the door surrounding him in darkness. Once his mother was gone he begins to sniffle at the thought of the creepy figure coming again. He always came and invaded his mind, and said nasty things. He would whisper little nothings about his mother and father. Sometimes the creepy figure would threaten him and tell him to do things. Ben didnt like the figure and he hoped with all his might he would go away. 

Sleep finds Ben eventually but his sleep was restless and light.


	2. Chewie

Leia and Han were sleeping soundly when Leia feels the bed shift followed by a creaking noise. She opens her eyes and sees the wavy messed up hair of her son, Ben. She smiles and opens her arms so her son could crawl up next to her. Ben crawls up into his mothers awaiting arms and whispers "mom I'm scared."

Leia kisses his head gently "why sweetheart?"

"The mean man came again."

Leia swallows hard and closes her eyes fighting back tears. She hated it when Ben told her about Snoke, all she wanted to do was protect him and keep Snoke as far away as possible. Leia whispers, "Ben you know he cant get you right?" 

Ben shakes his head "but mom he says he can. Mom he tells me that he can take me away from you and dad."

Leia strokes his head gently and whispers "he can't do that I promise. " She opens her eyes and can tell its still early in the morning. "Ben why dont you just try and fall back asleep with us? The mean man can't get you here." 

Ben yawns and closes his eyes. After a few moments his breaths become more shallow and Leia can tell he has fallen asleep. Once Ben is asleep she relaxes, she thinks about the few hours she had left until Ben wuold be awake again saying he had more nightmares. All she wanted for her son was for him to have a happy and normal childhood, but with Snoke it seemed impossible.

 

\------------

"Catch me Chewie!!" Ben giggles and runs as fast as he could away from Chewie. Chewie pretends to have a hard time catching up to Ben and at one point he even pretends to loose sight of him. Ben runs behind a tree and giggles, "I bet you can't find me Chewie!" He stands behind the tree and waits until Chewie walk past him, then jumps out behind the tree and scares him. Chewie pretends to be scared and falls over onto the forest floor. Ben tackles him and for a moment they pretend to wrestle each other. Finally Ben runs out of breath and he pleads "s-s-stop Chewie..I-I-I need to breathe!" Ben rolls off of Chewie and lays on his back looking up at the sky. "Chewie I never want to grow up. I just want to live here with mom, dad, and you forever! I want to learn how to be a smuggler like dad and I want to lean how to build my own droid!" Ben sighs, "but mom says I might have to go away and train with uncle Luke. She says im really force sensetive and thats why the mean man talks to me at night." Chewie nods and listens to Ben. Ben continues on "mom says the mean man may go away if I train with uncle Luke. Im not sure why she thinks that. What can uncle Luke do to make the mean man go away?" Chewie shrugs and tells Ben they should head back for lunch. Ben sighs "fine." He stands up and gets an idea "Oh but please give me a piggy back ride home! Please Chewie please!" Chewie nods and picks Ben up, and puts him on his shoulders. Ben giggles and wraps his arms around Chewies neck. They walk back home and the entire way back Chewie ponders on what little Ben said. He decided he might need to tell Han that little Bens thoughts about Luke were a little concerning. As time went by Ben seemed more comfortable to talk about the mean man than before.


End file.
